Aoiuōkā Tribe
The Akaiuōkā Tribe (赤いウオーカー族, Akaiuōkā Zoku) are an ancient tribe of Celestial Beings traversing throughout the galaxy in search of another . They are the sole rivals of the , having feuded with them over the course of time with heavy casualties on both sides. The Akaiuōkā Tribe has shown equal amounts of interest in the blood-stained , thus leading to friction between the two celestial clans. They currently live on the dark-side of the . History Before the creation of the Moon, there was a powerful red-skinned tribe of celestial beings that traverse throughout various galaxies. After the devastating destruction of their Homeworld and their sacred God Tree due to a unknown group of Ōtsutsuki, they desperately traveled throughout space in search of suitable planets as well as a God Tree to once again worship. After eons of searching they eventually came across the newly formed Moon of Earth, seeing that it was inhabited by Ōtsutsuki clan members they immediately attacked out of revenge for their lost planet. As the battle raged on and one of his generals, Saisho Ōtsutsuki, realized that if this battle continued much longer then the Moon would suffer a similar fate as the Akaiuōkā's Homeworld. During the course of the conflict, both General Saisho and Princess Kiyomi of the Akaiuōkā Tribe grew close, through each other they realized that their families weren't much different and that peace among the families was very much possible. Eventually both sides were able to come to an agreement where the Ōtsutsuki had dominion over the half of the Moon where sunlight was visible while the Akaiuōkā Tribe had dominion over the dark-side of the Moon. Appearance The men and women of the Akaiuōkā Tribe vary greatly in appearance. Male tribe members possess a single black demonic inspired horn in the center above their forehead, while the females have two short brown-colored demonic inspired horns atop their heads. As for skin tones, the women normally have orange-red hued skin while maroon is commonly seen amongst the men’s skin. Both genders favoring having long sharp black painted finger and toenails, while their hair is pure white. Nobles of both genders have their eyebrows shaved and rounded, they also have what appears to be an amethyst curved into a diamond shape embedded in their foreheads. All members are never seen without having thick white lines spreading all over their bodies in contorting parallel lines that cover their entire body, these markings are believed to be connected to their religion connected to their God Tree. As for attire none of them wear shoes of any kind, men’s attire consists of black kariginu hunting robes paired with white baggy pants, while the women’s attire consists of high-collared hime-kimonos. Abilities The Giyagan, made famous by the Kyōkuma, can be traced back to the Akaiuōkā Tribe. It is important to note that the cobalt blue gear vector commonly found in the base form of the Giyagan is actually green while the violet tinted sclera is pitch black. The tribe’s pathokinesis is unparalleled, it’s been said that they are capable of completely paralysing an entire army with fear with just a single glance. Their Giyagan is also able to read the minds of others. On top of that they also possess an advanced nature transformation known as , it’s suggested to be a combination of and . King Tsuyoi shown incredible prowess with this when he magnetically summoned multiple massive meteorites to attack his sister, Princess Kiyomi stated that if her brother wanted to he could control the Earth’s magnetic field. Magnet Release also enables tribe members to being able to fly around with ease. Much like the Ōtsutsuki, the Akaiuōkā Tribe were one of the first to be able to utilise chakra in various ways. They are known to possess monstrous levels of chakra which they use to maintain their youth, it is believed that they are capable of living for a few thousand years at a time. They are capable of going without food or water for extended periods of time. The celestial tribe has been shown to possess impressive levels of strength and durability. Much like the , the Akaiuōkā Tribe retain an immense life force. An extremely rare healing ability found amongst the Kyōkuma Clan, Museigen Taisha (無制限代謝, Lit Meaning: Limitless Renewal), originated with the Akaiuōkā Tribe. This healing factor allows them to instantly heal from most fatal injuries, as their body heals itself it becomes more durable for a limited time to ensure less damage is received. They are even able to fully regenerate lost limbs and organs, this is said to be the pinnacle of , these feats requires sizable amounts of chakra to perform though.